The Cat's Out of the Bag
by Jennfan
Summary: Someone is keeping secrets.


Just another little one shot. I don't own Criminal Minds or its characters. I just play with every once and a while. Feedback would be appreciated.

The Cat's Out of the Bag

The BAU is on the jet getting ready for take off from Portland, Oregon. They had been gone for over week- the latest unsub had proven difficult to track down, however, they stuck with the profile and were able to find him before he could hurt the young woman he had kidnapped.

Morgan is on the phone as he pours coffee, "Baby Girl, calm down." He rolls his eyes as J.J. joins him, she smiles.

"Calm down?" Her voice raises. "Derek did you hear what I said?"

"Honestly, only pieces- something about Emily and a test. The reception isn't good."

J.J.'s eyebrow raises as she gets her coffee. Morgan moves to try to get a better signal. Garcia starts again. "Can you hear me?"

"Yes," he listens. "Okay," he seems unsure but he doesn't interrupt. She rants nervously. "You're sure-positive?" He silently tries to make sense of what he's heard. " Listen Penelope, I promise I'll talk to her- yes before we land." She says something else and he nods, " I know- I'll get back with you." He puts his phone away and turns to ask J.J. a question, but she is gone.

The blonde walks toward Emily and hands her a bottled water, as she does she whispers, "Heads up, Garcia called Morgan- I think she knows."

The older woman looks up at her, "Knows-how?" She can feel the panic rising. She takes a breath.

The younger woman shrugs but them puts a hand on her shoulder. "How does she figure out anything? She just does." She watches as the brunette tries to lock away her emotions. "It'll be okay."

"Yeah," she bites her lip. Her hand finds the blonde's for a quick second, both smile. "Talk to you later." She relaxes a bit as she watches J.J. sit across the aisle. Emily rolls her eyes as she sees Morgan a few strides away.

She bites her finger nails as he sits across from her and simply raises a brow. When he gets no response he states, "Garcia called- she was at your place checking on Sergio and decided to clean the litter box.

She tries to stop the blush that is slowly moving from her chest, up her neck, to her face but she can't. She blames J.J. for her inability to compartmentalize.

"Do you want to test your story on me before we land?" He asks simply.

"Not really," she chides.

"We both know she'll be waiting for you at the elevator, there's no avoiding her."

"Fuck," she mumbles as she looks out the window.

Derek smiles, "Yeah, I'd say that's where you should start." He gives her time to gather her thoughts without pushing, but when she doesn't speak after a couple of minutes he begins to worry. "Emily, are you okay?"

She nods as a tear slides down her cheek. "Yes," she manages a nervous smile. "I'm- I'm good." She wipes her eyes and lets out a slow breath of air. "We've been trying for a while."

"You're seeing someone?" He is surprised when she nods. "How long?"

He is more surprised when J.J. sits next to Emily and takes her hand, their fingers lacing automatically. "Almost nine months," the blonde answers with a smile.

The man begins to smile. The brunette frowns slightly before speaking, " That better be an ' I'm happy for you' smile and not a ..." he hugs her before she can finish.

"You know Garcia's gonna lose her mind." The women nod. "She tried to tell me but I didn't believe-how did she know?"

"She's the all knowing oracle of the FBI- whatever that means," J.J says with a smile.

Emily shakes her head, "I'm beginning to think it means she has cameras everywhere."

Morgan groans, " Don't even joke like that." He smiles again as he looks at their happy faces, then he frowns as he realizes they have tricked him for nine moths. "Nine moths?"

The blonde nods, "We just- we wanted time- just us before-we'll" she stops when Emily kisses her softly.

She takes over the explanation, "Things are always so crazy-we were going to tell you, not like this," she rolls her eyes, "But now you know."

"And the rest of them?" They look around the plane at their friends.

Brown eyes meet blue, "Soon," is all she says.

He nods, the smile still on his face, he thinks about Garcia's words, the test. "So which one of you is ..."

Emily stops his words, "I am." The blonde smiles. "I'm older, it just made sense this time." She answers his next question before he can ask it.

He holds onto the words, "This time?" He raises a brow, but directs it at the younger woman. "How many?"

She glances at her girl, " Ah- at least three."

The brunette chews on her bottom lip, "Yeah at least."

"So do you think you can reign in Garcia, buy us a few days-maybe a week?" He looks at the media liaison unsure.

Emily adds to the blonde's plan, " That would give us time to talk with Hotch and Strauss."

"I'll do my best," he stands and smiles down at the couple. "Congratulations."

They smile and answer together, "Thank you."

He takes out his phone as he walks toward the front of the plane.

J.J. squeezes Emily's hand as she leans her head on the older woman's shoulder. "You okay Em?"

She kisses the side of the blonde's head. "Jennifer, there's not a word in any language I know that can explain how okay I am."

J.J. sits up and without thinking presses a kiss to the older woman's lips. " I love you."

"I love you too, but you do realize you just outed us right?"

They look around at the surprised but smiling faces of their team, their family. The younger woman blushes, but snuggles back into her girl. She whispers so only her lover can hear, "Can we name her Charlotte?"

"What if it's a boy?" She whispers back.

"Henry."

Her hand moves to rest on top of J.J.'s , "I like it."

They spend the trip home planning for the baby and napping. When they land and return to Quantico they are surprised that Garcia is not there, they smile at Morgan. He pats them both on the shoulder and goes to his desk. Hotch stops next to them. "Have a good weekend, we'll talk Monday-fill out the paperwork, I don't foresee a problem."

Emily looks unsure, "Strauss?"

"Dave's taking care of that." He smiles.

J.J. laughs, then looks unsure, "I don't want to know how that's going to work."

"To be honest neither do I." Hotch states matter of factly.

Emily shakes her head, "I'm pretty sure I'm going to owe him cigars and wine- it won't be cheap.

They all smile and head towards their desks. J.J. stops on the stairs and smiles at the woman she loves. She puts her hand in her jacket pocket and her smile brightens as she feels the velvet box inside.


End file.
